Because Of You
by blue-haze
Summary: Harry is alone with a baby, a baby with no mother. What if the whole wizard world knows? He finds Ginny Weasley, and she agreed to be his "fake" wife. Will they get successful in the end? Or will the situation be worse?? R/R


Ginny sat in a Muggle bus, alone. She was 22, and was a cashier at one local store. She was heading to the Burrow, and was happy and excited to go home. She was still single. No one really knew what was inside her. She was silent all the way. She was the same ol' Ginny: shy, quiet, but wasn't the same one who had a puppy crush on the boy who lived years ago. It stopped when he told her that he never felt the same way. She cried all night, and didn't care about love anymore. This was what she was thinking now when a male with black hair came, carrying a child with him. He was in a hurry, and was tired. He cleared his throat and asked, "Er-Miss-do you mind if I sit here?" Ginny turned her head and gasped. "Harry?" His eyes were bloodshot. His hair was still unruly, and was very tired, too.  
  
"Gin."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Harry sat, the baby wailing loudly in his arms. Ginny looked over and asked, "Cute. Your niece?"  
  
"No.don't have any relatives but Sirius."  
  
"Goddaughter, perhaps?"  
  
"Er.no." Ginny's eyes widened in shock. It was possibly his child. Ginny had no feelings for him anymore, so why get hurt? She looked at him blankly, "Your child?"  
  
Harry nodded, ashamed. Ginny looked at the crying baby and asked, "How? I mean-when? I mean.you have a wife?"  
  
"A girlfriend. We broke up and left me with this girl." Harry was watching his words closely.  
  
Ginny sat back and asked, "Did you tell Sirius?"  
  
"No. If he finds out," Harry blurted. "Without me having a wife-he's going to kill me. He doesn't want me hurt, you know-and I'm serious." A loud wail from the baby. Ginny nodded but grinned weakly, as she suggested, "Can I hold her?" Harry smiled and put the baby in her arms. The baby stopped crying at once, and slept. She had black hair, and from what Ginny saw earlier, she had blue eyes, and had white skin. "What's her name?" Ginny whispered. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Lana Marie. But just Lana to be shorter."  
  
Ginny cradled the baby and suddenly said, urgently, "How will you tell this to the family and the whole world? You are famous, Harry. It's hard to keep privacy."  
  
Harry slapped his hand on his forehead. "I know.it's hard.I don't know what to do." Ginny was silent. Harry suddenly thought of an idea. Ginny was going to be his fake wife to keep the whole world from knowing his past life. He was going to use her. But he would do something in the end, of course.  
  
"Ginny-can I ask you a tremendous favor?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Can you be my wife-not a true wife-for your own life too-for the whole world to stop from getting to know my past life? Because if I didn't have one.it's hard to say the truth-you know."  
  
Ginny looked at him and told him, "Harry-that is very very hard.I don't know."  
  
"Please. It's also for my baby." Harry said, pleadingly, tears shining in his eyes. Ginny looked at the baby, who slowly became awake, and smiled at her. She was thinking of the baby without a mom, what would happen? The baby won't know her mother, and no one would take care for her. It was for the sake of Harry and the baby. No love. But this if for Harry's and the baby's life too.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I owe you a tremendous FAVOR. I'd do anything to pay for that."  
  
The baby smiled and made a cute sound. Ginny picked her up and whispered, "Lana."  
  
The bus then started to move.  
Ginny and Harry came to the Burrow, greeted by the Weasley family. Every single Weasley was there. They didn't know about the baby when suddenly Molly Weasley, the mom, blurted out, "Who's the baby?"  
  
"Er-Lana Marie," said Harry, his head burning with guilt. Mrs. Weasley grinned and asked kindly, "Whose is it?"  
  
"Mines and-Harry's, Mum," said Ginny, her head hanging, ashamed.  
  
"YOU BOTH ARE MARRIED?" screamed the whole family. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded at the same time.  
  
"WHAT?! How come you never told us?" asked Mr. Weasley, surprisingly. Mrs. Weasley laughed loudly and said, "Who cares, Arthur! Look at our granddaughter, Lana. See?" The baby was then transferred in each arm. Everybody adored Lana.  
  
"Are you going to tell this to Ron and Hermione?" whispered Ginny. Harry shook his head and said, "Nope. But I will. Someday." Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Ginny. Mr. Arthur gave the baby to Harry, and grinned.  
  
"She's beautiful, my dear." Molly said. Arthur shook Harry's hands and said, "Protect Ginny and the baby.Harry." Harry's eyes are soon filled with tears. Ginny was his fake wife. And now he was here, lying to everyone. Same goes to Ginny's thoughts. Lying to her family.  
  
"Do you a house?" asked Molly. Ginny nudged Harry, who blurted, "Oh not yet. We are still finding."  
  
"There is one about half a mile from the house. We own it. You want to stay there. It's one nice house. So we can visit you.and it's going to be closer," Mr. Weasley said, excitedly. "Want to go there?" Ginny and Harry nodded. They traveled by Floo Powder, and came to the house quickly.  
  
"Er-that's all. Make yourselves at home and Arthur and I are going-okay?- " Molly said, but then Arthur blurted, "We are going to stay here for a-" Mrs. Weasley slapped his lightly on the shoulder and said, "Have a nice night. Bye."  
  
They traveled back.  
The house was beautiful. Just like a mansion.  
  
"It's beautiful." Ginny whispered. Harry cradled Lana and looked around. They both went to the ONLY bedroom, and Ginny quickly sat on the bed. The baby then cried soundly. Harry laid Lana on the bed, and said, "Shh.baby. Are you hungry? Sleepy?"  
  
Ginny came over, and then felt the baby's diaper. "Her diapers are wet. We need to change it. Have you got the materials?"  
  
"Yep.everything she needs," Harry answered. Ginny grinned and got some new diapers and changed. Harry watched in wonder. Ginny's hands were so gentle when she did it.  
  
"There you go, Lana, dear." Ginny said, softly. She carried the baby and hugged her tight. Harry was almost crying too. She was one perfect mother for Lana. And the love she had for Lana.Harry felt it inside in him, too.  
  
The baby soon fell asleep.  
  
"Oh-no crib." Ginny said, looking around. She finally smiled widely and told Harry, "She'll be just in the center.are you going to sleep, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, smiling a bit. "I'm thinking of stuff, you know." Ginny sat down on the bed with the baby, and just nodded.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this. I just needed your help."  
  
"It's not your fault," Ginny said, as she slowly laid the baby on the bed. "I understand.it is hard being famous." Harry miserably sat on a chair and suddenly cried. Ginny rushed to him and rubbed his back.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, in a croaky voice. Ginny shook her head and said, "Shh. I told you it's okay. I can handle this. I know I can."  
  
"I don't know.I just did it. I was drunk-and I did it. I.I.then she just came after nine months and gave me Lana. And she said that she couldn't have Lana.she doesn't want her." Harry told Ginny. Ginny sat opposite of him. She put her hands on Harry's, which was on his face, and let it go from his face. She could feel the sadness and the nervousness.  
  
"It's okay." Ginny said again. Harry shook his head and gripped Ginny's hands, as he said, "But we lied. You lied to your own family because of me. It's not okay at all." Ginny fell silent at once. "You know, Harry. For all the love I gave to you in the past years were enormous. You were my life. And I still feel the same way. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I'm doing this because.because I still love you, and I'd do anything to make you feel happy." Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes gleaming. He didn't know what to say. Ginny just smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Even if the whole world is against us. I want to do this for Lana and you." Ginny answered. Harry couldn't do anything but just hugged her tightly. Ginny hugged him back and said, "Everything is settled now, okay? Don't let anything bother you just yet." Harry let go and nodded.  
The next night, Ginny had been waiting for Harry. He had been gone since 7 in the evening, and it was already 12 midnight. Ginny was starting to get worried. She asked Harry to get Lana milk, but still he isn't home. She cradled the baby, who was crying on the top of her lungs. Ginny cradled her again and whispered, "Shh.dear. Daddy is going home.."  
  
There was a click on the door. There appeared Harry, and he was drunk.  
  
"Harry Potter! Where in the world did you go?" asked Ginny, urgently. Harry laughed weakly and said, "To a place where I can forget my problems."  
  
"My god, Harry! You are drunk! What is the matter with you?" said Ginny, angrily. "The baby is here wailing for some bottle of milk and all you do is go to a bar and have fun!?"  
  
"Well.yes," Harry answered. He was surely out of his mind. Ginny put the baby on the crib she did out of cushions, and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry was angry and shouted, "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Ginny answered, glaring at him. She put him in the bathtub in the bathroom, and opened the cold water. The water gushed out of the faucet into Harry's whole body.  
  
"GINNY! It's damn cold," Harry said, shivering. Ginny shook her head and said, "It's a way to keep you back to your thoughts."  
  
After a few minutes, Harry was better.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You wanna know?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "You got drunk, and I predict that you came from a bar. Lana had been crying all night searching for some milk! There is no milk around!! I couldn't leave her at all."  
  
Harry fell silent. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"You must be sorry!" Ginny said, at once. "You are having fun out there and your own daughter getting hungry? That's wrong."  
  
"Look.I don't know what I was doing!" Harry told her in an angry voice. Ginny sighed and said, "I know. It's just that.you shouldn't have done that. Drinking isn't a way to forget such problems."  
  
Harry fell silent again. Ginny left him without anything to say. Wow, day 1, already a problem.  
Please R/R. This took effort! Lol. I really hoped you guys liked it even though it was such a bad chappie.already full of problems. But that's life! Full of problems!  
  
Lol.  
  
The review button is just right down!! 


End file.
